


Lament For Gandalf (Art)

by ArtyMissK



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Art, Hobbit Art, Other, Painting, tolkienreadalong bingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-27
Updated: 2015-05-27
Packaged: 2018-04-01 13:48:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4022194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtyMissK/pseuds/ArtyMissK
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little ink painting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lament For Gandalf (Art)

**Author's Note:**

> The Hobbit read-along (Week 1), standard card, Gandalf and the Shire.
> 
> (I know its not technically the hobbit, but it is Gandalf)

 


End file.
